


Pink Sakura

by Ooblydooblyloops



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angst, Blood and Violence, F/F, Gun Violence, I'm bad at tags, Slow Build, i'm not sure what else to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ooblydooblyloops/pseuds/Ooblydooblyloops
Summary: Luka Megurine is a ruthless gang leader in the middle of a gang war.  Miku Hatsune is just a normal high school student, or so she believes.  Unaware of the world she's living in, Luka decides to introduce the ignorant girl to a life of thrill and danger.





	Pink Sakura

**Author's Note:**

> This inspiration just sorta bubbled out of nowhere. There probably won't be a set date for updates like my other work, just updates whenever I get the time. I also won't be advertising it on Tumblr like my other work.

The room was dimly lit, a single lightbulb hanging above their heads, swaying ever so gently.  In the center of the room, there was a chair, which had a blue hair man strapped into it.  The leather straps around his wrists and legs looked quite worn down, showing their had been a struggle.  But as of now, he sat still, coughing blood onto the floor as his head hung low.

Three people surrounded him, two women and a single man.  Directly in front of him was one of the women, her long, pink hair being her most notable feature.  There was a clicking noise, and she held a handgun directly to his forehead.  Both remained silent, as if there was nothing left to say.  Before she could pull the trigger, she spoke.

“I’ll give you one more chance to tell us, Kaito,” she said, no mercy in her tone.  “Where’s the money you owe stashed?”

Kaito scoffed, spitting some blood onto her shoes.  “Like I would ever tell you,” he chuckled, smirking as if he had won.  A sigh escaped her lips, and she pulled the trigger, the bullet shooting straight through his head.  The blood splattered across her clothes, but she didn’t seem phased by it.  Quite a shame that she couldn’t spare his life.

* * *

 

Almost everybody in the city knew about the gang wars.  They were violent, but overlooked by the police because there was never much evidence against their crimes.  After all, they needed to learn how to clean up their messes.  Despite the numerous amount of gangs around, only two of them mattered; the Pink Sakura and the Red Gems.  

Neither of the gangs came up with their names, they were actually given by the media and just sort of stuck around.  The Pink Sakura gained their name because of their ruthless leader, whose most notable feature was her brilliant pink hair.  The Red Gems had some sort of red theme going on, it being known as their gang colour.  Most people avoided them at all costs, especially if they happened to be in the same place at once.

Some gangs used their fists.  These gangs used their guns.  If a gunfight broke out, the cops were usually never called to avoid trouble, and when they were, the gangs ran off quick enough to not get caught.  It wasn’t often to happen in public, which was lucky.  When the gangs weren’t fighting, they weren’t exactly seen as normal people.

Seeing a normal member of the gang slightly put people on edge, but they did their best to ignore it.  Although, if it were a gang leader, the people would tremble in absolute fear, and try to leave the area as soon as possible.  It was common knowledge by this point to not get caught up in the gangs, especially if you were a kid.  

Miku Hatsune wasn’t aware of any of this, being new to the neighbourhood.  She had recently moved into a small apartment on her own, getting ready to be a second year in high school.  Her parents believed she could make it by on her own, and the teal haired girl was determined to prove them right.  It was going to be quite the adjustment, but she could handle that.

Only a few days after getting moved in, school started up.  The required uniform had quite a few layers, starting with the white button up, then a sweater vest, and a jacket to place over it, with, of course, the short plaid skirt.  Miku decided against wearing the jacket, not wanting to overheat on her first day there.  After a small breakfast, she grabbed her bag and headed out, lucky to have snagged a place within a short walking distance.  

Arriving at the school gates, she proudly looked at it, glad that she had made it to being a second year.  Because of some . . . issues at her previous high school, it was decided that she would be transferred here.  Not that she had a problem with it, Miku was quick at adjusting.  She just hoped she would actually be able to make some friends here.

Upon walking inside, she already managed to bump into somebody, immediately apologising afterwards.  “I’m very sorry!” she exclaimed, bowing her head.  She felt a hand rest atop it, and looked up to see a blond haired boy, a small ponytail pulled back while bangs lingered in his face.  “It’s no problem!” he said in a cheerful tone.

The response washed Miku over with a wave of assurance, and she stood straight, resting her hand over her heart.  Prepared to introduce herself, she opened her mouth, but a voice suddenly cut her off.

“Leeeeeeeen!” It shouted, and they both looked towards the direction of the voice.  A girl with the same colour of blonde hair and similar blue eyes rushed over, whacking her bag over the boy’s head.  He let out a yelp and rubbed the back of his head, glaring back at the girl.

“What was that for, Rin?!”

“You left me back there!”

“I told you to catch up or I was leaving you!”

Miku watched the two quarrel, completely confused by the situation unfolding in front of her.  If her guess was correct, it appeared that the two of them were . . . “Twins!” she said aloud without realising it, and both looked her, suddenly stopping their actions.  It became a bit quiet, and Miku felt herself blush.

A few other students passed by before any of them said something, and it was Rin.  “Yup, we’re twins!  I’m Rin Kagamine, and he’s Len Kagamine!”  Saying that, she pointed to her brother, who still looked a bit grumpy from their little fight.  Giggling in response, Miku then introduced herself, “Well, I’m Miku Hatsune!  It’s a pleasure to meet you both!”

They nodded in return, but Len then pointed to her and said, “You don’t look familiar.  I mean, Rin and I are first years, but it’s common for junior high students to know the high school students.  Are you new?”

“Yeah!  An . . . incident happened back at my old school.  But that doesn’t matter, so let’s head to class!”

While entering the school building, they looked over each other’s schedules, but since Miku was a second year and they were first years, they didn’t have any classes together.  Luckily enough, they  _ did  _ share the same lunch time, so they decided to meet up and get to know each other a bit more.  As the Kagamine twins departed from Miku to find their own classes, she looked at her schedule again, trying to find the classroom she was in.  

It seemed the first class was English.  That broke the girl’s spirit a bit, never being the best at English.  But even if it wasn’t her homeroom, there was no way to escape it.  She found herself at the door of Class 2-C, glancing at the paper multiple times just to make sure it was the right room.  Taking a deep breath, she opened up the door, heart thumping loudly in her chest.

* * *

 

“What a mess . . .” Neru mumbled, eyes focused on her flip phone as she tapped away.  Gakupo had a trash bag slung over his left shoulder, trying his best to keep his purple ponytail from hitting the soggy bottom.  They were taking a back alleyway to avoid any sort of suspicion, but nobody would ask, anyway.  Coming upon a large garbage can, Gakupo looked at Neru, expecting her to open it for him.

Of course, she didn’t even realise it, still staring down at the phone.  Opening the garbage can himself and throwing the bag in, he grumbled, “At least you haven’t found out about smart phones . . .”  Her head perked up, and he was worried that she would ask about smart phones, but she gave a nasty glare and resumed to her business.  Sighing in relief, he began to walk the other way, Neru tagging along.

It didn’t take long for them to reach their destination.  A large mansion, one of the biggest in the whole city.  Despite being far off on the side of the city, the area they were dumping the bag was nearby.  Walking inside, Gakupo called out, “We’re home!”

“Welcome home,” a woman replied fairly quickly, and his purple eyes trailed up the stairs, watching as she walked down them in a suit.  It was missing the signature tie, which meant she had probably just arrived home from “work.”  Smiling as she moved closer, he then followed up, “Nice to see you’re relaxing, Luka.”  Like usual, her expression remained void of emotion, and he sighed, knowing there was no way he would crack a smile out of her.

“If you two are home, I’m presuming the body is . . .”   


“Disposed of, just as you ordered,” he responded before she could finish, crossing his arms.  “Is there any more work to do before I go try to take a nap?”

Luka seemed to stare off into space for a moment, thinking about it, but shook her head “no.”  Giving out a small cheer, he headed up the stairs, walking down the hall and disappearing from sight.  Neru was still standing there, distracted by the glowing light emitting from her phone.  Even though being a phone-aholic was normal for her, the blonde made quite the useful member to the gang.  All that technology allowed her to have an advantage, after all.

Not wanting to bother her, and really having no reason to, the pink haired woman walked right past Neru, opening the door to go out.  A breeze blew by once she was out of the house, her hair flowing through the wind.  Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she knew it was usual for things like this to happen.  Killing others and disposing whatever was left of them.

Soon, she would have to go clean up the mess that was made the previous night.  It was a hassle, but it had to been done.  After all, they never knew when somebody would suddenly raid the place, or if an officer would arrive with a warden.  It would’ve made more sense to clean it up directly after they finished, but unfortunately, they had forgotten to grab the cleaning supplies from the mansion.

She then made up her mind.  Some cleaning supplies would be bought to keep there.  It might even lower suspicion if they  _ were  _ to have a warden investigate the place.  As the most dangerous gang, they always had to cover their tracks.

* * *

 

All of the heads in the classroom turned towards her, eyes staring her down like prey.  And, with the teacher standing in front of the class, looking as if he had been in the middle of taking attendance.  Blood rushing to her cheeks and her face becoming flushed, Miku blurted out, “Uh, sorry for being late!”  Laughter followed after, only making her even more embarrassed.

The teacher sighed at his laughing class, and once it finally died down, he replied, “Take a seat.”  Glancing around to find a free seat, there was one right beside a girl in the back.  There didn’t seem to be any other others, so she shuffled back there in an awkward manner, placing her bag against the floor.  She decided to get a better look at this person who would be her desk mate from now on.

Her hair was a bright neon green, and it might’ve even been glowing.  The eyes matched that same vibrant colour.  She had a few scratches and bruises, along with some bandages for what might’ve been a bit more harsh wounds.  Miku wasn’t sure how she hadn’t caught onto this at first, but the girl had her feet resting on the desk, slightly pushing her chair back and forth.

At first, she took no attention to the person who sat beside her.  It was almost as if her mind was completely somewhere else.  Although, a piece of chalk thrown her way kicked in her reflexes, and she barely avoided it from hitting her in the face.  “Gumi!” The teacher shouted, obviously upset with her.  Not saying anything in return, just sighing, she let her legs fall, sitting like the others.

Glancing over at Miku, Gumi then pointed at the teacher and whispered, “Such a hard-ass.”  A mischievous giggle followed after, but Miku didn’t know how to respond, knowing she wouldn’t be able to avoid chalk to the face.  Looking up front, the man was now writing something on the board, using some plain, white chalk.  Once finished, he turned around to face the class, letting his hands rest on the edge of the board.

“Alright, class,” he spoke, “who can read what I have written on the board.”  Miku hoped, she  _ prayed  _ that she wouldn’t get called on, knowing her English was a little rusty.  A girl in the front raised her hand slowly, and was chosen on to speak.  “It reads ‘Mr. Al’,” she said, and the teacher clapped in praise.  “That’s correct,” he replied, quite pleased she had gotten it right.  “You can all call me Mr. Al.”

Wiping off the words, he then began a simple review lesson.  The first days of school were always the slowest, the clock looking like the hands only moved once every hour.  Around lunch time, she went to the roof, where Rin and Len told her to meet them.  When she arrived, nobody else was up there, so she took a seat, waiting for the twins to arrive at any moment.

The door to the roof opened a few minutes after she sat down, and her head raised up, hoping it was the two blondes.  Unfortunately, it was Gumi, standing there with her hands in her skirt pockets.  She had the typical, cliched punk look, her uniform sleeve rolled up and no ribbon to tie it together.  They were subdued quickly, and the only noise was the wind sweeping across the sky.

“You’re the girl that was late, right?” she asked, as if she hadn’t been in the same classroom that morning.  Not wanting to relive that moment, Miku merely nodded, getting ready to call it quits and head back inside.  Gumi wouldn’t allow it, though, continuing on, “Don’t mind Mr. Al.  He’s a big guy and seems scary, but he’s not all that bad.”  

“I . . . wasn’t scared of him, but thanks for the advice,” Miku stuttered out.  The green haired girl nodded, as if to say “don’t worry about it.”  Tension grew, and with that, Gumi turned around, giving a wave.  It felt as if her attempt to make contact with Miku was a waste, and the other did her best not to question it.

Once Gumi was gone, she waited a little longer for Rin and Len, but once it felt like ten minutes had passed, Miku decided it was time to go back inside.  Standing, she took a moment to stretch her arms, feeling quite tired all of a sudden.   _ Might as well get a view of the courtyard while I’m up here _ , she thought, hearing that it could look quite nice from a higher view.  It was just something a few kids told each other in the hallways, but it was odd that nobody came up, despite that fact.

Looking out from the fence, it truly did look astonishing.  There were a few different types of trees, and some flower bushes.  Unlike her other school, there wasn’t a fountain to top it off, but that didn’t matter.  It still looked amazing.  That’s when her blue eyes caught glimpse of something she never meant to see.

A building standing not too far away from the school gates, tall but seemingly abandoned.  The exterior was nice, but there was just something about it that made it seem like it wasn’t being used, or at least not by the public.  And leaning on the wall was a woman, her hair just as pink as the sakura petals that fluttered along with the wind.  She wore a nice attire, a suit, all but missing the tie.

The bell rang, and Miku jumped in surprise.  Grabbing her bento box, she hurried inside, wondering how long she had been staring out.  All that mattered was that she made it to P.E. on time.  

* * *

 

It was a pretty reckless move to just stand outside the building she had murdered people within, a building which everybody knew her gang was in charge of.  But it felt nice to take a break, and she just wanted to enjoy the weather.  If she hadn’t forgotten her pack of cigarettes back at the mansion, she would’ve taken a smoke break, which might’ve looked a bit more natural.  Not that it really mattered, nobody would mess with her.  That was a fact she knew.

Luka figured that she might as well head back soon, knowing there was so much the gang needed to prepare for.  As laid back as the lifestyle seemed, being a gang leader was a pretty tough job, especially in a gang war.  Running a hand through her bubblegum pink hair, she wondered if it would ever stop.  It felt foolish to keep going on like this, but . . . the Red Gems started something.  Nobody should start something they can’t finish.

Thoughts cleared and feeling somewhat refreshed, the woman felt as if it was time to head back home and get ready for the night to come.  But as she reached into her pocket to grab her car keys, she felt eyes staring her down, an all too familiar feeling.  Quickly looking up towards the school roof, she caught a glimpse of teal hair before it disappeared from her range of sight.   _ Just a high school student . . .  _ she thought, sighing from the superstition.  

Living in fear that a rival gang member is out to assassinate you in not the best way to live.  That was something Luka always knew.  Ever since she was put in charge, she learned how to trick her emotions, hiding them so she could be the perfect gang leader.  All emotions did was hold one back from their goals.

* * *

 

School ended quicker than Miku had intended, and once she had all of her items gathered, she left.  As she headed towards the gate, a familiar pair of voices shouted, “Wait!”  It was perfect unison, and they sounded so alike that it could only be two certain people.  Two pairs latched around Miku, one around her neck and the other around her waist.  The Kagamine twins had hopeful faces, apologising for what they had already done wrong.

Despite her sadness that they didn’t make it to lunch, she couldn’t get mad at them, and hugged them back with a smile.  The small group departed soon after, and began to chat as they left.  Back at the school’s front doors, a certain green haired girl leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed.  She had a small smile on her face, watching at the trio left.

“Ah, I’ll ask to walk home with her tomorrow . . .”


End file.
